


【Translation】Running With Scissors 总是剪刀

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean总是会出剪刀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Running With Scissors 总是剪刀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running With Scissors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185438) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> 基于http://archiveofourown.org/works/185438?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments这篇文的翻译。已授权。

Dean总是会出剪刀。

这不过是Sam的世界里从不更改，永恒不变的事情之一。人类会死亡，酒鬼会不小心摔进池子里丢掉性命，而Dean的剪子每次都会输给Sam的石头。

Sam记得他十七岁的时候带着Shelly Bartusek去参加在水上乐园举办的高中毕业舞会——他记得那个晚上Dean有多么需要那辆车，然后他俩都不知不觉举起他们的拳头，用猜拳来决定究竟谁能赢得车的使用权。老爹当时断了一条腿正在修养，而Dean还有一场预定好了的演唱会，但是Sam赢得了这次较量，然后开着他的约会对象这辈子所能见到的最炫的车，将她带去了舞会。

Sam记得Dean在接下来几周里都对这事儿耿耿于怀，但在Sam满心想着要在舞会后将Shelly载回家的当口，这事儿太容易被他无视了。他在前廊跟她缠绵地进行了整一个小时的晚安吻，而当他们离开水上乐园时Sam仍久久地沉浸在这回忆里，威斯康辛州被他们抛在身后的烟尘之中。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Dean总是出剪刀，而Sam则无法不将这归咎于他老哥无药可救的乐观主义。这是一项关于毅力的竞争：一个永无止境的比赛，就看他俩谁率先去打破这个既定的模式。一次一次又一次的循环往复中，Sam有些时候差点点就控制不住自己出了布——要么是他担心Dean突然改了主意，又或是他想看看那之后会发生什么。

但他本能地知道， Dean不会是那个打破规则的人。因此Sam还是坚持出石头，并且每一次都赢了。然后他会一边摇着头一边奚落他的哥哥，接着在Dean不出所料每回不变的怒瞪中爆笑出声。

问题出在Sam发觉自己再度回到了猎魔的世界中的几个月后，他俩刚结束一次狼狈不堪的狩猎，因为谁第一个洗澡而起了争执。这是在斯坦福后他们第一次重新用上那特殊的传统，但今晚他俩都全身沾满了泥巴和血块。后洗澡的那个人无疑得用指甲将那些恶心的玩意儿从自己的身上抠下来，Sam可不想做那个倒霉蛋。

他几乎有些踌躇了。这中间过去了三年多，而忽然在某个瞬间他意识到规则可能已经变了。这是他有生以来第一次不确定Dean会选什么，这“犹豫不定”就像是真的定不下来似的——他感觉到它仿佛在他的脑海中翻搅。

也许是某种绝望感使得他握紧了拳并始终死死地攥着，又或者他自己也有一种无药可救的乐观主义。总之，那模式仍一成不变，而当他的石头击败Dean的剪子时，Sam不由舒了一口气。那宽慰并非出于优先淋浴权，而是由于他知道当下至少仍有一样他可以倚赖的、历久不更的事情。

当Dean生气地嘟哝出一句“操！”的时候，他咧嘴笑起来，就算他合上浴室门将Dean源源不绝的抱怨声隔绝在外时，也仍旧挂着微笑。

 

——————————————————

 

Dean总是会出剪刀，以及，在4个月之后，Sam开始疑心起来。

他也不明白究竟怎么回事，但他突然间怀疑起了他那套关于“无可救药的乐天派”的理论。就算是Dean也终归该收到教训了。Sam没有理由去打破这个定律——因为每一次都是他赢——但是Dean呢？现在Dean总该放弃自己的做法而尝试一下其他的选择了。

这种过分顽固地循规蹈矩根本不合逻辑。

使Sam越过思维藩篱的最后一根稻草是他们在亚利桑那州狩猎的一只恶心的生物。它是一只Afanc——可能是所有“城市底下的巨鳄”都市传说的由来——而它住在下水道里。

他们的计划不太妙。Sam从来不赞同他俩分头行动，但他们总得用石头剪子布来决定谁把那个东西引诱出肮脏错综的污水系统。当Dean输掉的时候，他和以往一样高声抱怨，但这一次Sam细细思索起来。

当然不是立刻，那得等到他们杀死了那个怪物，Sam在汽车旅馆里重新接上Dean的手臂，全身的血液都为他就差这么一丁点儿就会在那一团糟的管道里失去他兄弟的事实而狂躁不安之后。

那得等到他意识到，他那个疯狂的，无所顾忌的，保护欲过度的哥哥在一百万年之内都不可能让Sam面对这样的风险——直至这时Sam才明白过来他被耍了。

他抬起眼严厉地瞪视着终于被他发觉的Dean。Dean大张着眼睛疑惑地看过来，对Sam脑中充斥的想法一无所知。还不明白他已经被抓住了小辫子。

Sam艰难地忍下了这口气，并逼迫自己移开视线——他缝上了最后一针并将Dean的手臂固定好。

 “伙计，”Dean说到，跟着Sam站起来，将一只手放到Sam突然紧绷起来的背上，“你还好么？”

Sam转过身来面对他的兄弟，脑子里乱成一团浆糊。他发现自己站得太近了，但就算意识到这有些诡异，他仍然没有后退。而Dean也没有。这使得Dean那带着惊疑的绿色眼眸和他脸上散步的小雀斑在Sam的视野中放大。当看到Dean疑惑地皱起眉头时，Sam突然莫名其妙地意识到，他的哥哥非常美丽。

 “你是不是——？”Sam起了个头，但他的喉头发紧使他无法再继续问下去。Dean带着期待的好奇看着他，然后Sam摇了摇头，“你一定觉得我实在是太白痴了，”他低声地咕哝了一句。

“Sammy,到底搞什么鬼啊？”

 “没什么。”Sam慎重地向后退了一步，“我是个大白痴。很显然。”

“又或者你只是疯掉了吧，”Dean给出一个非常有帮助的选项，“据说那确实可能会使人脑子出点毛病。”他取笑道，但这并未能完全掩饰住他的慌乱，“Sam，你到底在说些什么啊？”

 “没什么。”Sam慢慢踱到房间的另一边，在浴室旁的洗手池中洗去他手上沾的Dean的血迹，“什么也没有。”

Dean很显然并不相信他。但Sam下定决心就此闭口不言。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Dean总是会出剪刀，但Sam已然意识到，他并不如他原本所想的那样了解他的兄弟，于是现在他对此保持十二万分的注意。

一旦Sam开始仔细观察，他便能清楚看到：Dean总是遵循着“保护Sammy”的指令做事。Sam仔细辨听着Dean的假意嘟哝抱怨下掩盖的真实。“为啥总得是我去做这码子恶心事？”的意思是“我才不会让你接近这种活儿呢。”而“你和你的优先洗澡权一起玩儿蛋去吧”的含义是“你看起来糟糕透了，伙计。”

“我有时候真是恨死你了”意味着，“我他妈的太爱你了”——而这便是最让Sam为之震惊难当的东西。

他不值得，并且他也配不上这些。他只是单纯地无法理解Dean如何能总将他放在第一位——一次一次循环往复——而Sam一直以来所做的一切却只有让他的哥哥失望。

 

——————————————————

 

Dean总是选择剪刀，在华盛顿州的时候，这使得他在一个极为糟糕的时候被逼入了一个妖精的巢穴——Sam在千钧一发之际念完了咒语的最后一个词让他们全体自爆了。最后的结果是Dean整个人都裹满了“妖精汁”，这就已经够糟糕的了，而他俩没料到的是，他们还得到了一个附加赠送的诅咒。

它并不致命——所有的传说里都记载着，妖精的最后一个恶作剧会持续作用好几天——只是会让Dean狠狠地吃些苦头。Sam迅速反应过来，他哥哥变得不能再撒谎，不能好好地掩藏起他的小心思，而且不会太在意礼仪一类的蠢事情。

抛开一切不谈，Dean不能撒谎这事儿无疑是现下当务之急，而Sam只能勉强控制住自己不去利用这样一个好机会。他有太多太多的事情想要问Dean，关于剪刀的问题在他的疑问清单里首当其冲。如果在Dean清醒的时候问，那么他哥哥一定会公然撒谎。然而当Dean处于现在的状态下，他无法过多地掩饰自己，这无疑是将一切开诚布公的绝佳时机。

但Sam还是决定不要这么做，他最终也没有将那个问题问出口。

不幸的是，Sam令人感动的自制力并未阻止Dean的畅所欲言——他根本是想到什么就说什么。

当Dean冲着汽车旅馆前台的漂亮妞大赞她的甜笑，然后又告诉外头冰淇淋机旁边的家伙说，他那条裤子让他的屁股看起来非常诱人的时候，这一切简直令人痛苦。

Sam把他哥哥关在房里，并且发誓要在诅咒消失之前都让他呆在那，但事实证明，关于Sam，Dean也能想出许许多多想要说的事情。

 “你知道，就算你有时候娘得不行，但我还是爱你。”

这还真不算什么新发现，不过Sam还是一边叹息着一边向后倒进他的床里，抬起一只手臂遮住自己的脸，决定尽己所能地忽略Dean。

“真的，就算这样我都爱你，”Dean重申着自己的观点，“我爱你更甚于我爱看‘当Harry遇见Sally’(注1)的程度。不过不要告诉任何人我喜欢那部电影，成吗？”

“Dean，别再说了，”Sam请求道。确实，Dean坦白自己热爱愚蠢的爱情喜剧没什么害处——而也许Dean接下来要做的只是给他喜欢的派的口味排个序什么的——但是Dean也可能继续说出一大堆他本不想让Sam知道的心中秘事。而Sam最不想面对的情况，就是在三天之后Dean因为泄露了自己心底最深处的秘密而羞耻地躲进浴室里并拒绝出来。

出乎意料地，Sam感觉到他身边的床铺往下陷。而当他意识到Dean以一个近乎依偎的姿势躺在了他的旁边，温暖的脸庞正抵着Sam的肩膀时，他愈发惊讶了。Sam小心翼翼地放低了他的手臂，使得自己能够低下头看到他的哥哥，然后他发现Dean正大睁着一双关切的眼睛盯着他。

 “你生我的气了吗，Sammy？”Dean问，他的声音和表情有志一同地表现出一种强烈的紧张和认真。

“当然没有。”Sam说到。

“那就好，”Dean说着，更近地靠向他，使得Sam的心脏在他的胸中莫名其妙地剧烈跳动起来，“我不希望你生我的气，Sammy。我爱你。”

“你已经说过了。”Sam告诉他。

“嗯，但我确实爱你啊。”Dean坚持说到，然后突然间他爬起身来，用膝盖和手掌撑着自己，使得他能直直地看进Sam的眼睛，“我太他妈的爱你了。超过兄弟应该有的程度，你知道吧？”他说这话的语气这么高兴，这么 _单纯_ ，几乎令Sam觉得这句话并不像它听上去那样——他几乎如此确信了，然而Dean低下身来，亲吻了他，这使得Sam无论如何无法弄错 _那_ 其中的含义。

他迅速地从床上爬下来，一边大声地向Dean解释着，不，他没有生气，他只是……只是要去弄点吃的回来，现在马上就去。一个人。他们吃晚餐的时候，他将一点镇静剂加入了Dean的水中，接下来三天内也是如此，只等着诅咒消失。

当看着陷入熟睡的Dean，他再度觉得他的哥哥如此美丽。他带着负罪感想象他倾身亲吻Dean湿润的唇瓣，想知道它们是否如他记忆里那个短暂瞬间里所体会到的一般柔软。渴望对他哥哥做这类事情的想法原本应该更加沉重得多，但唯一阻止Sam将此付诸实践的原因是，他知道若是他做了，就是对Dean的信赖的一种无法原谅的伤害。

于是他保持着一段安全的距离看着Dean，在毫无新意周而复始的日升日落里犹疑着、渴望着、思索着，直至诅咒的时限到来，Dean归复正常。

 

——————————————————————————

 

Dean总是出剪刀，就算在第四天他醒来之后。

他们迅速决定装作那整个亲吻事件从来没有发生过，投入到他们的工作中去。在另一个镇子的另一次猎魔之旅，伴着咖啡的每个早餐，在鬼魂得到安息、他们得以生还的时候用几罐啤酒庆贺他俩的胜利。一个又一个案子紧随其后，他们跟随着剪报和讣闻环游整个国家，完成一个又一个的使命，而每一个瞬间，Sam都在近距离地注视着Dean。

他并未尝试小心翼翼地掩饰这一点。Sam永远无法在Dean的面前伪装自己。既然遮遮掩掩的结果只不过是明摆着告诉Dean他正在隐瞒着什么事情的话，那么隐瞒又有什么意义呢？

除此之外，Dean也总是会回看着他。Sam震撼地醒悟，这并不是Dean的新习惯。Dean总是以带着独占欲和保护欲的眼神全神贯注地注视着Sam，而Sam觉得自己真是个白痴，这么久以来他竟然都没有发现这早就超出了一个兄长的程度。诚然，也许Dean确实在担心着Sam会离他而去——在斯坦福之后，在伯金维尔果园事件(注2)之后， _特别是_ 在希宾，明尼苏达州(注3)之后——但他那种视线的重量仍要远超于此，当Sam留心于此，他感到温暖的感谢和某些近乎于渴望的东西萦绕在他的胸中。

多数时候他们都会把对方抓个现行：其中一个向对方看去，就发现另一个也正好盯着他——他们久久地双眼对视着，远远超过所应该有的时间。Sam总是尽量让自己表现得很平淡，因为他很确定，如若他回以一记引诱的微笑或者干脆是一个挑逗的眼神，那么一定会让Dean落荒而逃。Dean则总是会满脸通红地，羞愧地移开视线。

有许多次Sam几乎就要开口说些什么，而不是就这么放任它过去了。只需瞬息他就能站在Dean的身边，可以触碰他亲吻他做许许多多兄弟不应该做的事情，但某些东西阻止了他。

这不公平。他的直觉告诉他时机不对，Dean还没有准备好，无论他俩之间滋生着怎样的东西，它都需要更多的时间成长和安定下来。

因此Sam继续等待着，将所有的想法和遐思留待之后，将它们积存在心中：当他哥哥沐浴过后，舔去从Dean脖子上滚落的水珠；又或者当Dean在旅行包里翻找一件能穿的T恤时将他压倒在桌子上；亦或是爬到床上躺在他的旁边，倾听他熟睡的鼾声。

 “哥们， _怎么回事_ ？”某一回当再次抓到Sam正在盯着他的时候，Dean恼火又不知所措地问了他一句。

 “没什么，”Sam轻轻微笑着说到——带着神秘意味的微笑，他知道这会将Dean弄疯，“什么都没有。别担心。”

Dean咒骂着将一条毛巾扔到Sam的头上，而Sam大笑着跟着他的哥哥从车里走了出去。

 

——————————————————

 

Dean总是选择剪刀，于是在某一天，Sam出了布而不是拳头，而这使得他们的世界经历了一次猛烈的骤停。

他并没有在猎魔或是其他危险境况时做这件事——他绝不会在生死攸关的当口扰乱Dean的脑子从而让他们俩丧命的。他等待着一些更为简单的事情——关于晚餐吃比萨还是希腊烤肉(注4)的分歧——当Dean看到Sam舒展开的手指时，他脸上的表情是一种对Sam而言至高无价的惊恐。

Sam可以打破沉寂，但他没有，只是静待着。他着迷地看着Dean的嘴巴无语地张开又合拢。他等待着，直到Dean终于，缓慢又犹豫不决地，抬起眼对上Sam的眸子。

 “所以，嗯，那就吃希腊烤肉？”Dean问到。

 “我已经对你一清二楚了，你知道，”Sam说到，回避了Dean的问题而一发破的，“几个月前我就看透你了。”

 “我不明白你在说什么。”Dean说到，但是Sam看得出来，他脸上玩笑的表情已经快挂不住了。

“你确定真的要试着说服我你不是有意这么做的？”Sam问道，无法自制地让一个俏皮的微笑窜上他的一边嘴角，“说真的，Dean？”

Dean嘴里诅咒着移开了视线，脚尖不断在地毯上蹭来蹭去。

Sam几乎都要同情起他来了。很明显地他将他的哥哥抛进了一个死循环里，而Sam还没来得及阐明自己的观点呢。但不管怎么说，Dean活该经受这个。没有人能在耍了一个Winchester之后不付出任何代价——哪怕是另一个Winchester也不行。

 “这没什么，你知道，”Sam说着，向前一步，使他俩的距离缩得极短，“我只是觉得我们需要一个新的规则了。”

Dean仰着头，谨慎地眯起眼盯着他，喉咙紧张地吞咽着，一边说道，“你真的没生气？”Sam仿佛听到Dean的声音在他的脑海中问到，一个来自于他记忆里的，清晰而带着哀求的回声：“ _我不希望你生我的气，_ _Sammy_ _。_ ”

 “不。我的意思是，你确实是个大 _混蛋_ _(Jerk)_ 。不过，这又不是什么新闻。”

Dean白了他一眼，但是那不忿的情绪并未触及他的眼底。Sam能看到那并未完全被粉饰过去的、暗暗闪现出的期待，它们被小心翼翼地遮掩起来，但Sam就是知道。Sam意识到就是此刻了，他紧张地深深吸了一口气，这就是他心之所待之时，是时候迈出冒险的步伐，他将所有一切都压在了他即将做出的行动上。

他开口的时候，心中充盈着同等分量的惊恐与迫不及待，“嘿，Dean？”

 “干嘛？”

“别为了这个打我，好吗？”

“为了什么打——？”在他能说完之前，Sam就用亲吻打断了他，他用手托着Dean的脸，俯下身将他的嘴唇印上他哥哥惊讶的唇瓣。Dean在这个吻里惊讶地咒骂着，在某一瞬间Sam担心他把一切都弄砸了——担心他误算了时机，而在他俩都准备好之前把事情给毁了。

但在他能将身子移开之前，Dean反过来压上了他，温暖地渴望地令人鼓舞地。他的唇在Sam之下启开，他用舌头的底部轻轻舔过Sam的下唇，他的手滑进Sam蓬乱的头发里然后将他拉回来使他俩贴得更近。

Sam接受了每一个邀请，他自己的手离开了Dean的脸庞，转而下滑一路探索他兄弟的身体。他感觉到他的阴茎对这事态的发展展现出了强烈的兴趣——他渴望占有Dean，想要狠狠地撞进他的屁股里，但他想对于他们之间这段崭新的、仍然很陌生的关系来说，这也许有些太超过了。因此他只是在Dean的嘴里呻吟着，将他揽得更紧，直至他俩都粗重喘息着，裤子发紧。

 “老天啊，”当他俩终于分开时Dean低声说道，他们仍然靠得很近，因此Sam感觉这几个词几乎是轻轻滑过了他因为亲吻而变得湿滑的唇瓣。他们依旧紧紧与对方相依相偎，四肢都牢牢缠绕着彼此，呼吸着对方的吐息，而Sam希望此刻能永远停留。

Dean终于睁开了眼睛，在短短几英寸外紧盯着Sam，然后开了口，“你想不想……我是说，我们可以……”

他没有说下去，但是他的意思已经表达得很明确了，有一瞬间Sam真的被诱惑了。他们 _可以_ ：一起躺到床上，让彼此都更为赤裸，互相触碰互相亲吻直至高潮……

但Dean已经移除了挡在他俩中间的所有屏障，而Sam可以在他的眼中看到一些其他的东西。他的哥哥在 _紧张_ ，他表现得坦诚而又踌躇，因此他等着Sam来告诉他应该怎么做。虽然Sam非常想将剥光他的兄弟将他推倒在最近的床垫上，但他突然就豁然开朗，他们需要慢慢来。

他哥哥内心深处其实很浪漫，而这并不是他们可以在之后随手丢弃的一夜情。这至关重要。它改变了一切。为了Dean，Sam必须要让一切都毫无差池。

而未曾改变的是，Dean仍然笔直地看着他的眼睛，愿意为他做 _任何事_ ——没有迟疑，毫不分心，有的只是坦然的承诺——而Sam非常了解他的哥哥，如果他在此时退缩了，那么Dean很可能会产生错误的理解。如果Sam想要慢慢来，Dean会觉得那意味着拒绝。空气里充斥着紧绷的期待，而Sam不敢做出任何举动打破这一触即发的紧张情境。他僵直地站在原地——他的兄弟温暖地呆在他的怀抱中，屏息以待——在就这么占有Dean和采取必要的暂时止步之间矛盾纠结。

Dean的肚子发出一声响亮的咕噜声，它叫嚣着提醒他俩完全错过了晚饭时间的事实，这令得Sam的难题自我化解了。Dean的眼睛在那声响中极具喜剧效果地睁大，而突然Sam就忍无可忍地大笑起来。他抵着Dean的肩膀窃笑着，在他的身体因为毫无掩饰的开怀而颤抖的时候紧紧搂着他的哥哥。

 “操你，”Dean咕哝道，但他的声音里更多地带着笑意而非恼怒。

 “好啦，”Sam笑嘻嘻地说到，在他终于退后一步的时候擦去笑出来的眼泪，“我们去吃希腊烤肉吧。”因为Dean赢得正大光明，即便吃烤肉的地方总是见鬼的粗陋。“那之后也许我们还可以弄点儿啤酒，找个有标靶的地方，然后我就可以好好赢你了。”

 “做梦吧，Sammy，”Dean说道，“你这辈子也不可能在飞镖上打败我。”

这倒是真的，Sam拿起他放在门边凳子上的衣服，再次大笑起来，跟着他的兄弟走到外面的停车场。当他俩冲着车子走过去的时候，夕阳刚刚西沉入树梢之下，紫色的夜幕渐渐开始在整个天空漫开。

 “现在所有东西都是第一次。”Sam得意地笑着说。

他拍拍Dean的屁股让他坐到副驾驶座上，而一切都那么恰如其分。

 -END-

 

1.When harry met Sally: 当哈利遇到萨莉。1989年的美国爱情喜剧。（Dean你可真够classical的……）

2\. orchard incident in Burkesville：伯金维尔果园事件，S1E11，那个邪恶的稻草人。Sam当时和Dean因为到底应该先调查眼下的灵异现象还是只关注于追寻母亲死因而发生争执，然后Sam抛下Dean走了，接着遇到Meg。大家都看过，后续不细说了。

3.Hibbing, Minnesota：希宾，宾夕法尼亚州。似乎是S1E15野蛮人那集。

4\. gyros：希腊烤肉。国内也有类似的东西。就是一个钢的中轴上插着一大堆肉，旋转着切下来用面皮包着的吃法……嗯……我们会叫肉夹馍=L=不过包的方式不太一样啦。


End file.
